Improvements in computing power have led to a marked increase in the ability of a computing system to process large data sets. In addition, computing power improvements now allow more accurate data analysis and the ability to detect and exploit trends hidden in the large data sets.
In addition to improved data processing, computing power improvements have led to advances in machine learning. In a typical scenario, a computing system is trained by processing incoming data through a model with the model designed to converge to a known solution. Once so trained, the model may be tested and may be applied to data sets for which a solution is not known.
Current machine training models include use of neural networks, logistic regression, and gradient descent, for example.